


EXO scenarios

by minseoksuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Byun Baekhyun, Beta Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Beta Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Beta/Beta, Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, I really don't know, M/M, Pack Dynamics, lots of fluff, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu
Summary: I found a list of short prompts somewhere and decided to write EXO scenarios with them. Some of them are really short and some of them are longer. They're all different but they are all fluffy!!!!When I first wrote these I was uploading them to my tumblr so they're not the best but they only way to get better at writing is to write and I want to share these little scenarios with others so...Also its my first time posting on AO3 so if something's askew, that's probably why. <3UPDATE 190120: I have marked this as completed 'cause I don't know if and when I will write more for this so... it's completed... for now lol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Getting Lost - ChanBaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanBaek get lost.

“No, Chanyeol, I said turn right, not left!” Baekhyun threw the map down in his lap, crossed his arms and turned to look out the window to his right, away from Chanyeol.

That was the nth wrong turn of the day. He wasn’t even sure where they were at this point.

What was supposed to be an exciting visit to Chanyeol’s sister’s house to meet his new nephew, soon turned into a disaster as they got more and more lost and Baekhyun grew more and more frustrated.

“I thought you said ‘next left’!” Chanyeol argued back. His knuckles turned white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and aggressively turned on the hazard lights.

Chanyeol took a breath before he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Baekhyun. “Let’s just take a break to calm down. I think we’re both getting a bit worked up here.”

Baekhyun nodded his head slightly, still refusing to face the other man.

In the silence he felt the map being slid out of his lap and heard paper crinkling next to him.

Chanyeol gave out a sigh then started humming as he tried to find out where they were.

“We’re lost.” Baekhyun’s quiet whisper broke the silence.

Chanyeol nodded in response but continued to look at the map in his hands with furrowed brows.

“What are we going to do?”

At the break in Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol froze. He folded the map away messily, chucking it in the back then turned back towards Baekhyun, like he had earlier. He reached out and gently lifted Baekhyun’s hands away from his body and held them tight.

“We’ll find a way, I swear, I will get you home, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun looked at him for the first time since their argument. He could see a fire in Chanyeol’s eyes. He gave a weak smile and bobbed his head slightly.

“I trust you.”

Chanyeol gave a firm nod to Baekhyun’s reply and turned back to the wheel. He buckled himself in and turned the hazard lights off before turning back onto the road.

Hopefully this time they make it.


	2. Patching each other up - XiuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae always gets into trouble and Minseok always makes sure to patch him up afterwards.

“Why do you always do this, Jongdae?” Minseok asked him as he gently cleaned the cuts that littered the younger man’s face and hands.

“I just don’t like it when they talk about you like that.” muttered Jongdae, hissing a little at the sting from the alcohol.

Minseok whispered a small apology at the sound of the hiss. People would always point fingers and talk about how quiet and shy Minseok was. But over the years people had begun to ignore Minseok and instead taunt Jongdae.

Jongdae was more than a bit hot headed, but unknown to Minseok, that was only the case when the older man was involved.

“They’re only doing that to rile you up, Jongdae. Why do you keep falling for it?”

“Because I care about you!” Jongdae said, exasperatedly, staring straight into Minseok’s eyes but he quickly looked away when he realised what he had just said.  
Minseok’s own eyes had widened at the confession, his jaw going slack.

“What?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Silence filled the room as they both sat still, Minseok staring at Jongdae, and the latter staring at his feet.

“I like you,” Jongdae confessed quietly. He lifted his head and looked Minseok in the eyes and repeated “I like you,” this time louder and with more confidence.  
Minseok didn’t say a word. He continued to stare at the other in shock.

Jongdae’s gaze wavered, his vision blurred from tears forming in his eyes. As the first tear escaped his eye, he felt a warm hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away. The hand then moved to the side of his jaw and gently lifted his face so that he was once again looking at Minseok’s face. Though he refused to look Minseok in the eyes for fear of what he might find in them.

His sadness was interrupted by soft lips touching his own. For a second he was confused - not fully comprehending what was happening. But then it hit him.

Minseok was kissing him.

Minseok liked him back.


	3. Buying flowers for the other - SuLay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Junmyeon and Beta Yixing being fluffly!

Yixing closed the log book. Next he had to go on his rounds, checking on the elderly and poorly wolves of the pack. As the head healer, he held the greatest responsibility over the health of the pack. Every ill wolf was to be reported to Yixing.

He let out a sigh. He loved his job. Honestly, he did. But sometimes he wondered how much simpler his life would be if he had been born an omega.

He thought of Baekhyun, an omega, whose only duties were to do the household chores and pick berries when they were in season. He didn't have to watch countless members of the pack die in his hut, in his care.

No one ever blamed him, but he always did. It was his responsibility, his job, his purpose. What use was he as the pack’s healer if he couldn't heal?

Drowned in his thoughts, he didn’t notice a knock on the door frame.

“Yixing?” called a quiet voice, Yixing knew exactly who that voice belonged to. That voice alone brought a smile to Yixing’s face.

“Is something wrong, Junmyeon?” He asked, turning around on his stool to face the Beta who had just entered.

Junmyeon’s face was dusted a light shade of red and his hands were held behind his back. He took a glance at Yixing’s face and quickly looked back down as he muttered, “No.”

Yixing noticed the other Beta’s nervousness in the way he kept touching the back of his neck and occasionally wiping his hands on his trousers.

“I,” Junmyeon started then cleared his throat before starting again, “I just wanted to ask you… i-if maybe you… if you wanted to run together during the full moon?”

Yixing felt his heart flutter at the words. He nodded his head and replied “yes, of course”, when he noticed the other still wasn’t looking at him.

Junmyeon smiled. His head bobbing once before he started shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again, as if contemplating his next move.

“I was also… erm… well, you see…I’ve erm…”

“Yes?” Yixing encouraged softly.

“I was hoping you’d accept my courtship,” He rushed as he finally showed what he had been holding behind his back – flowers.

Yixing smiled as he looked at the small bunch of flowers. They had clearly been picked by Junmyeon himself. Some of the bunch was a bit battered but that didn’t matter to Yixing.

Yixing stepped closer to the other Beta. He slowly reached out to take the flowers from Junmyeon.

“Yes.” Yixing said smiling at Junmyeon. The other Beta finally looked up into Yixing’s eyes, smiling back at Yixing.

In that moment Yixing remembered: if he was an omega he wouldn’t be allowed to be with Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of things that I know are not very clear in this one so I'm going to try to make things a bit more clear rn:  
> \- Junmyeon and Yixing are both Betas  
> \- In this world it is typical for Omegas to mate with Alphas and Betas to mate with Betas. It is not illegal for a Beta to make with an Omega for example, but its frowned upon and seen as 'unnatural'  
> \- every full moon the whole pack goes on a run together to strengthen bonds between pack members. When two wolves decide to run together its kinda like a date?? like its a part of the whole courtship process???  
> \- courting is something typical of Alpha/Omega couples so Betas don't really do it (or they do it differently kinda like normal dating whereas Alpha/Omega courting is a lot more structured and there's like a certain number of things you have to do)  
> \- Junmyeon is trying to court Yixing in the way an Alpha would court his desired Omega because it requires a lot more effort (like he has to bring Yixing lots of things and the first thing is flowers and then it gets progressively more difficult)  
> \- in my imagination they've been secretly watching each other while the other isn't watching but both of them are very busy with jobs around the village so they haven't had a chance to talk to each other but then Junmyeon finally does


	4. Falling in Love - KaiSoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaiSoo fall in love <3

Kyungsoo looked at his watch for the nth time in the last 5 minutes. He lifted his head to look around the restaurant again. His fingers tapped anxiously against the table as he silently cursed his friend.

This whole blind date was Baekhyun’s idea. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly enthusiastic when the idea was first proposed to him but he eventually gave in to Baekhyun, knowing that the man would not stop nagging him until he agreed to meet this guy.

Kyungsoo didn’t know anything about him except that his name was Jongin and that he was Baekhyun’s friend from high school.

Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to send a quick message to Baekhyun but he was interrupted before he could press send.

“Hi, are you Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo’s head snapped up to look at the source of that delicate voice. He was met with the sight of the most handsome man he had ever seen. 

The man had glowing sun kissed skin and dark chocolate brown hair. Kyungsoo’s eyes met the other man’s and he found he was stuck in that warm gaze.

The beautiful man blushed under Kyungsoo’s stare. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat to try get Kyungsoo’s attention.

This snapped Kyungsoo out of his daze. His cheeks grew hot as he realised he had just been gawking at a stranger. 

“Sorry,” he said in a low voice. “What did you say?”

“Are you Kyungsoo?” The gorgeous man asked again.

“Yes, I am. You must be Jongin, right?” Kyungsoo asked, not willing to look into the other’s eyes for fear he’d get lost in them again. 

The other man, Jongin, nodded shyly and shifted his weight to the other foot again. 

“Please, have a seat,” Kyungsoo said hurriedly when he noticed Jongin was still standing. 

Jongin nodded his head again as he sat himself down in the chair across from Kyungsoo. He removed his coat, hanging it over the back of his chair.

Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off of the other. He watched Jongin’s eyes sparkle as he looked around the restaurant. 

“You have the most beautiful eyes.”

Jongin’s head snapped in the other’s direction and those warm chocolate brown eyes widened. A look of shock took the place of the small smile that had previously adorned the man’s face. 

Kyungsoo felt his own eyes widen at the realisation that he said that aloud. He felt his cheeks burn and he quickly looked down at his fidgeting hands in his lap.

“You too… I mean… You have really nice eyes too… They’re so sparkly. I’m sorry,” came a shy whisper.

Kyungsoo looked up, his cheeks now on fire and a smile forming on his face. He looked at the other man who was avoiding his gaze. 

“Thank you,” he replied quietly.

Jongin’s gaze lifted slowly to look at Kyungsoo again. 

Their moment was interrupted by the waiter coming to take their order.

As Jongin fumbled clumsily with the menu in front of him Kyungsoo smiled fondly and thought to himself: thank god he let Baekhyun set him up.


	5. Spoiling one another - SeHo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went off from the prompt but whatever... it's cute!

Sehun let out a long sigh as he exited the lift of the apartment complex. He had woken up this morning to an empty bed, which was uncommon as his boyfriend, Junmyeon, worked from home most days and would often only wake up when Sehun was in the middle of making breakfast.

Following the unusual absence of his boyfriend, Sehun was greeted with a hectic day at the office since deadlines were just around the corner and there was still too much work that needed to be done.

Sehun let out another sigh as he stopped in front of the apartment door. As he fumbled around his pockets for his keys he remembered that it was his birthday. It’s funny how he managed to forget about it this year; he’s never forgotten it before. 

When he finally found his keys he opened the door and entered the apartment. He slid out of his shoes and into his warm fluffy bunny slippers, the ones Junmyeon had bought for him when they decided to move in together, they always reminded him of how loving his boyfriend was.

As he wandered deeper into the apartment, he quickly realised that none of the lights in the apartment were on. He frowned, sadness hit him as he felt lonely for the first time since he met Junmyeon. He’d never gone so long without talking to the elder man.

He willed himself not to cry as his mind wandered to possible reasons for his boyfriend’s absence. Maybe he’d found someone more mature? 

Sehun shook his head in an attempt to get rid of such thoughts. Junmyeon wouldn’t leave him without talking to him first. 

Sehun threw his bag and jacket down on the couch as he stormed into his room, tears already running down his cheeks from the thought of Junmyeon leaving him. His hands covered his eyes as he desperately tried to wipe his tears away.

“Happy Birth-… What’s wrong, Sehun?” Junmyeon’s gentle voice called out to him, concern evident in the tone of his voice. When Junmyeon’s arms wrapped around him, Sehun couldn’t help but break down completely. 

His sobs shook his whole body so much that Junmyeon gently pulled him to sit down on the bed before he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him tight into his chest.

This went on for a couple of minutes: Sehun sobbing into Junmyeon’s shoulder as Junmyeon rubs calming circles into his back. 

Once Sehun’s sobs had calmed a little, Junmyeon pulled him away from his chest so he could look at the distraught man’s face. He gently wiped at the tears still running down his cheeks, and looked into Sehun’s eyes before asking, “What’s wrong, Sehun? What happened?”

Sehun looked into those warm eyes and he almost broke again, “I thought you left me.” He sobbed when the words left his mouth. Somehow, hearing it said out loud made it feel like it was actually happening. Sehun’s eyes looked away from Junmyeon’s, but Junmyeon quickly directed his gaze back at his own.

“Why would I leave you, Sehun? When I love you so much.” Junmyeon smiled at the other. His smile was so bright it almost threatened to out shine the sun. The words of reassurance and the look of absolute happiness on Junmyeon’s face made Sehun smile back a little. 

“Then why were you away all day? You didn’t leave me a note or send me a text! And you even forgot to call me at lunch like you normally do! I felt so lonely.” Sehun pouted.

Junmyeon chuckled, “Well, this is not how I planned tonight to go.” He pressed a kiss to Sehun’s still pouting lips before sliding out of the younger man’s hold. 

He rubbed his neck, an action Sehun knew to be Junmyeon’s nervous habit. This spiked his curiosity as it was rare for him to see Junmyeon nervous. 

Junmyeon turned around to face Sehun. “Sehun, we’ve been together for 8 years now. Through those years I have seen you grow as a person into the man you are now. I still remember our first date when you spilled bubble tea all over yourself.” He paused to chuckle fondly at the memory. “I have been planning this for a while now and I thought what better day to ask than your birthday?”

Sehun watched in awe as his boyfriend got down on one knee. He watched in shock as Junmyeon pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. He felt the tears escaping his eyes for the second time that night, though this time because of his overwhelming happiness.

“Will you marry me, Oh Sehun?”

“Yes!!!” Sehun threw himself at the older man before he could even open the box. “Yes yes yes yes!!! I love you so much, Junmyeon!”

“I love you even more, Sehun. Happy Birthday."


	6. Sleeping in - ChanBaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's REALLY short... I'm sorry... (but its still cute and I love it!!)

Sunlight danced into the room through the open window. A gentle summer breeze followed the light, making the curtains sway softly. The distant chorus of birds flowed into Chanyeol’s ears, slowly coaxing him out of sleep.

In a weak attempt to escape from the call of morning, Chanyeol rolled over onto his other side so his back was facing the window.

He felt a hand languidly card through his hair and he opened his eyes slightly.

His sleepy eyes were met with the sight of his husband, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s smile was shining brighter than the sun, his hair was a messy mob of brown and his hand was soothing in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun whispered. 

Chanyeol gave a groan. “No,” He whined. He wrapped his arms around his smaller husband and tucked himself into Baekhyun’s chest.

“5 more minutes, please.”

Baekhyun chuckled in response. He wrapped his own arms around Chanyeol, pulling him even closer, and slotted Chanyeol’s head below his chin. He rested one hand on Chanyeol’s waist and brought his other hand up to continue carding through his husband’s hair.

Slowly the two fell back into the arms of sleep.


	7. Hugging - SeChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs all around!!!

“Sehun, I’m home!” Called Jongdae as soon as he entered the apartment. He had had a very nice day at work and was excited to share the good news of his promotion to his boyfriend, Sehun. 

Jongdae looked up from untying his laces expecting to see his boyfriend smiling at him in the hallway but finding nothing. 

“Sehunnie?” He called. His excitement now replaced with confusion and slight worry. 

Jongdae quickly removed his coat and made his way further into their apartment to investigate. He walked into the kitchen first so he could put the groceries he had bought away.

He found the kitchen empty of his boyfriend and smashed glass on the floor of the kitchen. The sight made him even more worried: what if Sehun was injured?

“Sehunnie? Where are you?” He quickly dropped the bag of groceries to be dealt with later and rushed to the living room. 

Once again he was met with an empty room but with signs of Sehun having been there not long ago: the TV was on and a blanket lay crumpled on the couch. Jongdae hurried further into their apartment into their shared bedroom.

The bedroom door was closed causing further alarm because they never closed that door. Ever. Jongdae quickly opened the door. He couldn’t see anything inside the room because the curtains were pulled shut and the lights were turned off. He took slow steps into the room, afraid to wake Sehun if he was perhaps sleeping. 

A quiet sniffle broke the silence of the room followed by a weak call of “Jongdae?”

“Sehunnie? What’s wrong? What happened?” Jongdae hurried in the direction of Sehun’s voice. He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to where Sehun was curled up under the covers.

The reply came as a barely audible mumble, “I failed.”

“Oh no, Sehunnie.” cried Jongdae in a whisper. “Come here,” he called the lump next to him.

Sehun slowly sat up and shuffled close to his boyfriend. As soon as the younger was upright, Jongdae threw his arms around him and pulled him into the tightest hug he could offer. 

“It’s okay, Sehun. You’ve done amazing in all your other assignments! Don’t let this one small set back throw you off course! You’re the best dancer I know! Just because those old men didn’t like your last performance doesn’t mean that you’re a bad dancer.” Jongdae’s encouraging words immediately brought a smile to Sehun’s face.

“But-”

“No ‘but’s! You’re the best dancer out there and that’s a fact. Even Jongin and Yixing would agree with me that you’re amazing!” Jongdae scolded whilst rubbing circles in Sehun’s back to try to calm him down.

“I just… What do I do now? I worked so hard on that piece for the past 2 months and now I need to come up with something different in 2 weeks! 2 weeks, Jongdae! I can’t do that!” Sehun protested. 

“Yes you can, Sehun! You just need to believe in yourself. If you believe you can do it you’re halfway to doing it already. I believe in you. And you’ve got Jongin and Yixing there to help you. You could probably ask your teachers what they felt your performance was lacking and then you’ll know exactly what you need to do.” Jongdae suggested. Sehun nodded into Jongdae’s chest in a silent reply. 

“For tonight, though, let’s forget all about that. How about I make us some hot chocolate and we can watch that film you’ve been going on about? And we can cuddle for as long as you want.” 

Sehun nodded again as a reply.

A smile made its way back onto Jongdae’s face. As he made to stand up he found that he could not. 

“Come on, Sehun. You’re gonna have to let go of me so that we can go make hot chocolate and put that film on.”

“Can we just cuddle here instead?” Sehun asked quietly.

Jongdae sighed but smiled fondly at the younger who continued to hug him like his life depended on it. 

“Okay,” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sehun and lay them down on the bed to make it more comfortable. 

Soon he felt Sehun’s grip loosen and his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. Jongdae placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	8. Dealing with children - KaiSoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babysitter Kyungsoo needs some help. Also Sehun is Chanyeol's son lol.

Absolute chaos was the only way the state of the living room could be described. Toys of all sorts from Leggo to Barbie dolls were lying on the ground next to empty boxes and clothes, nappies and the occasional muslin cloth were dotted around the place. The TV was playing some children’s cartoon that no one was watching but the remote was nowhere to be found in the wreckage. The toddlers constant heart wrenching cries only added to the chaos of the Park’s living room.

Kyungsoo was panicking. He felt that any minute now he would start crying too if the toddler didn’t stop. He had tried everything to calm the little boy down but he just wouldn’t stop. He tried feeding him, changing his nappy, playing with him but nothing seemed to work.

He was considering calling Chanyeol, the father of the toddler and owner of the apartment he was in, but he didn’t want to ruin his night.

Being a single father of a toddler, Chanyeol didn’t get much time to go out and have fun. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s best friend since high school, offered to take care of Sehun, Chanyeol’s son, for the night so that Chanyeol could have a well deserved break.

Oh how he wished he knew what he had signed up for.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how it got to this. Sehun was fine for the first 2 hours but then he suddenly started crying and Kyungsoo still didn’t know why.

A ringtone broke through the pandemonium of the living room. Kyungsoo quickly rummaged around a pile of baby clothes and muslin cloths to find his phone. He quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand and answered the call without even looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hi Kyungsoo!” came the voice of Jongin, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend of 2 months. Kyungsoo only cried more when he heard that comforting voice.

“Are you alright, Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s tone dropped from happy to concerned, “Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo sniffled, “I’m babysitting for Chanyeol but the baby is crying and i don’t know why or what to do,” he rushed before he broke down again.

“Have you tried-”

“I’ve tried everything I could think of, Jongin, but I can’t. Can you come help, please?” Kyungsoo pleaded into the phone.

Jongin sighed, “of course I can come help, just send me the address and I’ll be there as soon as I can be, okay. Just hold on till I get there.”

“Okay, hurry” Kyungsoo mumbled into the phone quietly before he hung up and quickly sent Jongin the address.

From: Jongin  
_That’s actually quite close_  
_I’ll be there in 5_  
_Hang on_

Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief knowing that help was on the way. He knew that Jongin had a niece and nephew that he took care of often so he knows a lot more about taking care of children than Kyungsoo does.

His phone buzzed.

From: Chanyeol  
_How are things going?_  
_Is everything alright with Sehun?_

Kyungsoo frowned. Should he tell Chanyeol what’s been happening? But then he might want to come back home early and he doesn’t want to ruin Chanyeol’s first night out in almost two years.

To: Chanyeol  
_Everything’s fine here_  
_You just worry about having a good time, okay?_

He got a reply almost instantly.

From: Chanyeol  
_Sure thing, Soo_  
_Thanks again x_

Kyungsoo smiled at his phone, at least Chanyeol finally got a break from fatherhood.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell. The loud noise only made Sehun cry even louder.

Kyungsoo ran to the door, praying that it was Jongin and not the neighbours coming to complain about the noise.

When he opened the door Jongin attacked him, “are you alright, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo only nodded. Jongin nodded then asked, “where’s the baby?”

“Living room,” Kyungsoo quietly muttered and pointed a finger in the direction of said room.

Jongin moved quickly into the living room. He picked up Sehun and whispered to the toddler all the while Kyungsoo stood at the doorway watching as Jongin easily found the TV remote in the mess on the floor and turned the TV off. Then he grabbed the empty milk bottle that had been placed on the couch. He turned to Kyungsoo asking when he had last fed Sehun.

“About half an hour ago.”

Jongin nodded and turned back to the chaos. He quickly picked up a clean nappy and some baby wipes from the floor. He made a space on the floor with his feet and gently lay Sehun down on the ground. He swiftly changed Sehun’s nappy for a clean one and picked up the now quiet child again.

He scanned the room again and asked, “Does Sehun have a pacifier?”

Kyungsoo shook his head but then whispered a quick “no” when he realised that Jongin wasn’t looking at him.

“OK. Where’s Sehun’s bed?”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked confused but then realisation hit him like a double decker bus: Sehun was crying because he was tired. He quickly replied “down the corridor, first room on the left.”

And with that Jongin was gone.

Kyungsoo slowly made his way to the couch and sat down. Why did he not think of that? The answer was so obvious now. Chanyeol had even told him that bedtime was at 9 and that Sehun would get upset if he stayed up later than that.

Kyungsoo felt tears pouring down his face again.

“He’s asleep now” Jongin entered the room again. He slowly walked over to Kyungsoo and sat next to him.

“I messed up,” Kyungsoo murmured as he started crying harder.

Jongin pulled the shorter into a hug, “it’s okay, Soo. We all mess up sometimes and that wasn’t even that bad.”

“Thanks, Jongin. If you hadn’t come Sehun and I would still be crying.”

“Anytime, Soo. Anytime.”

***

Chanyeol entered his apartment. It had been so fun to finally catch up with all his friends. He was really thankful of Kyungsoo taking care of Sehun for the night. Maybe he’ll cook Kyungsoo dinner.

Chanyeol walked into the living room, thinking about what to cook for Kyungsoo for dinner, but he freezes when he sees two figures on his couch. He walks over to them quietly and is about to call out to Kyungsoo when he realises that the other guy is jongin and that they are asleep.

He smiles fondly as he covers the two in a blanket and turns off the light of the living room before he checks on Sehun and goes to bed himself.


	9. Trying to seduce one another - ChanBaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too much of a softie to actually write sexy stuff. lmao

The Alpha of the pack was stubborn. He had been their leader for almost 5 years now and still he refused to take a mate. Many omegas had offered themselves to be taken by the Alpha, but were rejected. The pack elders were becoming frustrated by the persistence of the Alpha so they decided to take the matter into their own hands. If the Alpha won’t choose a mate for himself, then the pack elders will choose one for him.

And so Baekhyun had been chosen to be the Alpha’s mate. He thought, being a Beta, that he would be exempt from this “great privilege”, but there he stood, in the Alpha’s hut, waiting for the leader of their pack himself to walk in. 

“Remember, he might not want you, but he needs you. You have to seduce him.” The elders had said before they left him on his own in the unfamiliar hut.

The young beta cringed at the memory. He had barely come of age 3 months ago and had no experience in this field, how was he supposed to seduce the stubborn Alpha who had rejected mating for 5 years!?

Suddenly the strong scent of Alpha hit his nose and send him into panic. Baekhyun looked around the hut frantically in search for a place to hide.

“I didn’t think they’d actually do it,” came a deep chuckle, making Baekhyun freeze where he stood faced away from the man who had just entered.

The young Beta panics again. You have to seduce him.

Baekhyun takes his shirt off hurriedly. His panicked action shocked the Alpha.

The Alpha’s brows furrowed and his voice dropped, “What are you doing?” he inquired.

Baekhyun swallowed, “seducing you” he mumbled, frightened by the threatening tone of the Alpha’s question.

Smelling the younger’s fear, the Alpha unfurrowed his brows. He slowly walked over to the discarded garment and picked it up. He walked over to the Beta and stood in front of him. 

“How old are you?” He asks as he gently wraps the previously discarded material around the smaller man.

“I just came of age 3 months ago,” Baekhyun replied in a whisper as he clung to the ends of the shirt that had been wrapped around him.

Chanyeol swore, turning away from the younger to curse the pack elders under his breath. What were they thinking, bringing him a boy who’s barely come of age 3 months ago! And on top of that they clearly scared the boy into doing this!

Baekhyun flinched at the harsh words that came from the older’s mouth. Chanyeol noticed, his features softened as he turned back to look at the other. 

“You don’t have to do anything. I don’t know why the elders thought it acceptable to bring a child here to seduce me, but I don’t think that’s right. It’s a bit too late to take you back home so you’ll just have to sleep here. Put your clothes on and you can sleep there,” Chanyeol stated indicating towards a pile of furs at one side of the hut. 

“Where will you sleep?” Baekhyun quickly asked before Chanyeol could turn away from him again. 

The Alpha turned back to Baekhyun with a fond smile on his face, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

“We could share,” Baekhyun rushed. Chanyeol froze. His fond expression turned to one of shock. But before he could say anything in reply, Baekhyun continued. “There’s enough room for both of us and I…” He went quiet. Looking down at his feet, he muttered, “I’m scared of the dark.”

The taller gave a soft, fond chuckle. “Alright.”

The two awkwardly walked to the pelts. Chanyeol lay down first, getting comfortable in his own bed. Baekhyun followed, hesitantly, unable to get comfortable in such a foreign environment with a still foreign wolf next to him. He lay on his back with his arms firmly pressed to his sides.

Chanyeol gave a chuckle and whispered, “get comfortable,” before he closed his eyes. Baekhyun turned his head to look at him. Soon his body followed and his eyes shut as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

At some point during the night, he felt warmth wrap around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I got stuck on this one and I'm still not feeling to confident about it. But I kinda just wanted to move on cause I wanna write more stories and I can't when I've got this staring at me so.... I hope some of you at least enjoy it!!
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone who's given kudos/commented. I get so excited every time I get an email about it and my day becomes 1000x better!!! Love you all xx


	10. Scar Worship - XiuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae feels insecure about the scars that litter his body. Minseok helps change his mind.

The sun shone down on the isolated beach. The only sounds surrounding them were the waves that gently crashed into the white sanded beach. 

Jongdae stared in awe at the view. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the man he had come here with. 

The whole holiday was very last minute. Jongdae wasn’t originally planned to come on this holiday, but when their mutual friend, Junmyeon, bailed out in favour of spending his holidays with his boyfriend Sehun, the only person he knew that hadn’t already booked a holiday for the summer was Jongdae.

Jongdae and Minseok didn’t know each other that well. Although the two shared a handful of the same friends, because of their respectively busy jobs, they never really got to know each other. So, when Minseok had sent him a text, out of the blue, inviting his to join him on holiday, Jongdae was at least a little shocked.

Honestly speaking, Jongdae has had a small crush on the older man since the first time they saw each other at Junmyeon’s birthday two years prior. 

He normally doesn’t go away during the summer because its expensive and not so much fun when you’re on your own, but he decided that he really needed a break from work and he could use this as a chance to get to know the gorgeous man better.

Jongdae didn’t realise that he had been stuck staring at the view of the clear blue ocean until Minseok called out to him, “Come on, Jongdae! Let’s go for a swim!”

Jongdae smiled back to the slightly shorter man. Seeing Minseok excited made Jongdae smile. He’s never seen the older look so excited before but it has quickly become his favourite expression on Minseok’s beautiful features. The way his eyes shine and his mouth grins in a lopsided smile makes it impossible for Jongdae not to return the act.

He gave a little nod in approval before he slowly followed Minseok further towards the sea. 

Minseok sped up to a little jog as he removed his t-shirt before running into the water. Jongdae paused as he observed Minseok’s defined muscles of his back, and when the other male turned around, his front. 

The older man’s muscles was impressive. Jongdae always admired men who had defined muscles but they never made him feel self conscious. He was quite happy with his little squishy tummy. It was seeing Minseok’s unmarked, porcelain skin that had him gripping the edge of his shirt and tugging it down instead of up. 

Jongdae reached a hand to cover his chest and another to cover his stomach. He could feel the scars that were littered around his torso from a variety of incidents that had taken part in his life. From when he had his appendix removed as a young boy, to the time he was attacked by his neighbour’s crazy cat. Although none of the scars were too visible, Jongdae couldn’t help but feel self-conscious when they were on display. 

“What’s wrong, Jongdae? Aren’t you coming? The water’s really refreshing!” 

Jongdae snapped out of his daze. Now that Minseok had noticed his hesitance he felt even more like he needed to curl up as small as he could to disappear. 

Who would ever want to be with someone as ugly as him with his ugly scars covering his body? He couldn’t imagine Minseok, with his perfect skin and beautiful face, ever wanting to be with him if he found out about his scars. His mind is filled with the image of Minseok’s disgusted face when he sees the scars and he wants to cry. Why did he agree to this holiday? 

A gentle hand touches Jongdae’s shoulder making him look up. He didn’t even realise that he had curled up on the soft sand. 

“Jongdae, is everything alright?” came Minseok’s soft voice. 

Jongdae buried his face into his arms to keep ugly crying face away from Minseok’s sight. But the older man took notice of his shaking shoulders and quiet sobs.

“Jongdae,” He whispered as he gently tugged at Jongdae’s arms, “Look at me?”

The addressed man shook his head and pulled his arms in closer to himself.

“What’s wrong, Jongdae? Tell me?” Minseok’s voice was laced with heavy concern. Just a minute ago they were both smiling and enjoying the beach and the summer sun, but very quickly things changed for Jongdae and Minseok wanted to know why. He wanted to know so that he could make things better for the younger, so they could continue to enjoy their time away from home.

“Jongdae, please.” Minseok begged, his voice barely a whisper now.

Jongdae inwardly cursed himself. Look what he’s done. Now he’s ruined this for Minseok as well. If only he wasn’t so stupid to be self-conscious about his scars.

“It’s stupid,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure it’s not stupid if it’s made you so upset.” Minseok stated firmly, but yet somehow his voice was still gentle, comforting. 

Jongdae felt Minseok’s had rub his back slowly. He took a deep breath to calm his breathing and bid his tears away.

After some silent minutes of Minseok just rubbing Jongdae’s back and Jongdae just focusing on calming his breathing, he lifted his head and looked at Minseok.

Minseok reached out a hand to wipe away the wet trail the tears had left behind on the younger’s cheek and gave him a small reassuring smile.

“What’s on your mind, Dae?” Jongdae’s cheeks turned crimson at the cute nickname.

“It’s really stupid.” He muttered, still not making any eye contact with the other man.

“I’m sure it’s not but I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“I’m ugly,” he mumbled inaudibly. 

A questioning hum from Minseok gently asks him to repeat a bit louder.

“I’m,” he started saying but paused before whispering, “ugly.”

“You’re not.” Minseok argued quietly, not wanting to scare the younger. “Kim Jongdae you are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on.”

The mentioned man blushed, hiding his face from the other.

“Look at me, Dae.” He insisted, reaching out to guide Jongdae’s face back to look at him. Once Jongdae was turned towards him, he looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of the younger man.

“What’s got you thinking that you’re anything other than beautiful?” 

“Scars.” Jongdae stated plainly. 

“Show me.” Jongdae flinched at the determination in Minseok’s voice and on his face.

He carefully reached down to the hem of his t-shirt, hesitating for a few seconds before he started to lift it up and over his head, removing it. 

As soon as the shirt was off, Jongdae looked away again. His face had turned red from having Minseok’s full attention on his now exposed torso.

A hand hovered over the scars that littered his chest, barely touching the skin yet Jongdae could feel it there. The hand moved all over his abdomen, gently caressing each individual scar. 

“Beautiful.”

“What?” Jongdae asked in shock.  
“They’re beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Jongdae”

The younger’s face when even more crimson as he looked into the dark eyes of the man before him.

“But you’re so gorgeous how could you think,” Jongdae was cut off by soft lips touching his own. The lips then kissed the corner of his mouth and trailed down slowly to his chest and abdomen, where they too caressed each mark on Jongdae’s body.

His face was burning by the time Minseok had placed a soft kiss on each and every scar on his torso. The older man straightened his posture and picked up Jongdae’s hands. He looked into Jongdae’s eyes once more.

“I really like you, Dae. And I think by the end of this trip I might even be in love with you.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened at the confession. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words to answer Minseok’s.

“Just kiss me,” Minseok chuckled at the flustered state of the younger.

“Okay,” Jongdae sighed as he leaned in to press his lips to the pink ones in front of him.

When the two pulled away from each other it was with massive grins on their faces.

“So, how about that swim then, beautiful?” Minseok asked with a cheeky grin.

“It would be my pleasure, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that I may have overused the words 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' but do I care... not really lmao
> 
> Also, I have to apologise about the summary. I know its bad but I didn't really know how to summarise this lol


	11. Doing Chores Together - XiuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some domestic Xiuchen that turned out a lot shorter than I intended oops

Jongdae sat down on the couch in the living room. Games controller in hand, headphones on his head, ready to beat Baekhyun’s ass in their latest game of choice. He had just finished washing the dishes and was ready to have some fun after a stressful week.

Barely 10 minutes into playing, Jongdae heard a shout coming from the hallway. He immediately paused his game, lifted his headphones off his head and called out, “Babe, is everything alright?”

When he didn’t get a reply, he quickly jumped to his feet, not caring for the distant shouts from Baekhyun, and rushed to where he had heard Minseok’s voice coming from.

“Are you alright, Minseok?” he asked again as he approached the hallway cupboard which served as their washroom. 

Peaking round the open door of the cupboard, Jongdae saw Minseok lying on the floor, rubbing at his head, the detergent spilled across the older man and the floor.

“Yeah, I’m alright, Jongdae,” Minseok answered. He pulled himself up off the floor and into a sitting position with his back leaning against one wall of the cupboard, still rubbing his hurting head, “but next time please don’t put the detergent on the top shelf.”

Jongdae laughed a little at that comment, “Yessir!” he replied, giving a salute. His attempt at cheering up the other worked as Minseok looked at him with a little smile.

“How about I help you with the laundry today, to make up for my mistake?” Jongdae proposed.

“That would be great. Thanks Dae.” Minseok replied a little exasperatedly, “I don’t even know how we have this much laundry! We never have this much to wash!” Minseok added with a giggle.

“With two pairs of hands I’m sure we can get it done in no time!” Jongdae encouraged. He reached to grab the small dustpan and brush they kept next to the washing machine. Carefully he cleaned up the detergent that had spilled on the floor before joining Minseok in the task of separating the clothes into different piles.

Meanwhile, an infuriated Baekhyun screamed colourful swears into the abandoned headphones before he gave up end exited the game himself.


	12. Explore - ChanBaek hybrid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short scenario of cat hybrid Baekhyun and his new owner Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stretched out on the couch, wondering what to do now that he was alone in the apartment. He could explore, which would be useful because he only got here yesterday and still didn’t quite know where everything was, or he could nap.

His tail flicked slowly as he pondered. He decided he would explore a little before taking a nice long nap until his new owner came home with food.

Getting up off the couch he decided he should aim to find places like the kitchen, the bathroom and his owner’s bedroom. His new owner had been kind enough to give him a whole bedroom to himself which he had never had before with previous owners or at shelters, he always had to share.

He first came across the kitchen. It was pretty big, especially for the small hybrid. All the counter tops reached his mid torso and the cupboards were much too high for him to reach, even if he stood on his tippy toes.

He tried reaching for a cup to maybe get himself some water but soon gave up when he couldn’t reach them.

He sadly sauntered out of the room in search for the next room.

Down the hallway he came across the bathroom. It was just across from his room and not too big. He looked at it all with a smile - he could reach everything in here - but he saw the bathtub. It looked really deep. Shivers ran down his spine in fear. He gave a loud hiss - warning the bathtub to stay away from him - and ran out of the room, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

He took a minute to steady his breathing and his heart before he moved on to the next door.

Expecting to see his new owner’s bedroom, Baekhyun was a bit taken aback when he saw a room filled with instruments - mainly guitars and pianos. The room was filled with things he had never seen before. He took note to maybe ask his new owner later. He stood in the room for quite a while mesmerised by all the new things around him.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his curiosity when he heard the front door open and shut.

“Baekhyun, I’m home,” the voice of his new owner called.

Baekhyun froze. What if he wasn’t supposed to come in here? What if his new owner was going to punish him for coming in here? He didn’t know what to do. So he hid. Not very well - he just curled up in a ball where he was previously standing - but he felt a bit safer that way.

“Where are you, Baekhyun?” his owner asked, worried that the hybrid might have hurt himself.

Baekhyun could hear the other's footsteps getting closer and closer. They stopped right in front of him. He heard his owner sigh before he sat down in front of the curled up cat hybrid. He gently started petting the smaller as he asked,

“What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun started to cry. His owner was angry at him, he knew it. Why did he have to be so stupid and curious? If he hadn’t been curious and started exploring, his owner wouldn’t be mad at him now. What if his owner didn’t want him anymore because of this?

“Please don’t take me back,” he pleaded with tears running down his face, “I don’t wanna go back there.” He looked up at his owner slowly, scared to see his owner’s face but still needing to see the taller's reaction.

“Why would I take you back?” his owner replied in a calm whisper as he stroked the cat’s cheek.

“I did something wrong, master. I came in here without your permission,” Baekhyun explained as he carried on crying.

Slowly, large arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s small frame, lifting him up and placing him in his owner’s lap.

“Firstly, don’t call me ‘master’. My name is Chanyeol. I'd like it if you called me by my name,” his owner, Chanyeol, began. 

Baekhyun looked up at him, head tilted slightly to one side, with confusion written all over his face. 

“Secondly, you do not need to ask for my permission to do something. You are your own person. Although I would like to know if you leave the apartment, but you don’t have to ask for permission to do something like look around,” Chanyeol continued with a soft chuckle and a big smile on his face.

All his life Baekhyun had been taught to respect humans by calling them ‘Master’ or ‘Mistress’ and not doing anything unless given the permission to do so. This was not something he had ever heard of but the smile on Chanyeol’s face and the soft petting the taller was giving him told him that this was okay.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks again but this time they were not born of fear, but of happiness. Finally he had the freedom to be who he was and to do what he wanted.

In that moment of happiness he hugged Chanyeol and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ into his neck.

“You’re welcome, Baekhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago before I found the prompts list that I am currently trying to complete. I decided to just add it here instead of creating a completely separate thing for less than 900 words lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
